Foresee
by Mariana Syper
Summary: His future isn't exactly the way he had foreseen it.


**A/N: I thank Major Sugar Assassin for inspiring me to write this fanfiction. If you are also a fan of Gakuen Alice, I suggest that you check her profile. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

~~~oOo~~~

**Foresee**

"_It is far better to foresee even without certainty than not to foresee at all." _

_**Henri Poincare**_

The sun shone to mark a new day on a place full of endless waters. At the middle of these waters was an ordinary Fire Nation ship. It was not so ordinary for it contained a banished prince, Zuko, as a passenger. Everyone in the ship was busy eliminating all traces of winter by celebrating the season to come. The season where flowers will bloom, trees will grow, and the earth will go to life was near once again. But for Zuko, his second "banish-versary" was near. As a result, he marched out of the deck.

When he got into his room, he immediately dropped to his scarlet-colored bed. He cherished the momentary comfort it can give. Soon enough, he took a quick nap.

A few minutes later, he had been awakened by a loud noise. The spring party had begun. His uncle set up the party to make his nephew feel better. Of course, it didn't work. When his uncle loudly knocked at the door, Zuko didn't give any response. Soon enough, the knocking had stopped.

Zuko was contemplating about his entire life while lying down on his bed.

He had foreseen a bright future when he had finally captured the Avatar.

_He had foreseen a future where his father would praise him in front of the whole world, where everyone would respect him, and where he would be the future Fire Lord of the Fire Nation._

He wished it was true, and out of frustration, he started to knock the wall with his fists. When he started to feel tired a few minutes later, he fell into a deep sleep. At least, he can live the future that he had foreseen _in his dreams_.

~ooOoo~

A loud knock on the door made Zuko jerk up from his larger, scarlet bed.

"Come in." A sleepy Zuko said.

A young man from the Water Tribe went in the Prince's Quarters.

"You're going to be late! You're the only person still asleep."

The sun was already shining for a few hours. Firebenders normally wake up when the sun rises, but for Zuko, this morning was different. He was still tired from his Agni Kai with Azula which he won a few days ago. Today, he was preparing for a special event that he dreamed for years.

"Ok Sokka, I'm coming for breakfast."

Zuko and Sokka left the Prince's Quarters. They rushed into the hallways. They saw many people preparing for the grand event in the Fire Nation Palace- Zuko's coronation. There were planners disseminating orders from left to right, servants cleaning every corner of the hallways, and ushers directing the guests and entertainers to their rooms. Every person they passed through bowed to the Fire Lord-to-be.

At last, they had reached their destination - the dining room. In the room were their friends – Aang, Katara, Toph, Suki, and Iroh. Everyone inside the room greeted each other. They were all seated on a long, narrow, dining table. Zuko and Sokka walked to their seats. Zuko had seated at the head of the table. Moments later, the meals had been served.

The foods served to them were like foods in a feast. The foods were delicacies from the different nations. Everyone present in the room ate rapidly. Sokka, as usual, ate the most out of the feast. When they finished eating, there was a loud burp. It was from Sokka. Everyone laughed hysterically.

"What? It was delicious!"

"It was _very delicious_, Sokka!" Aang said in his laughter.

When everyone stopped laughing, Zuko stood up. He said, "Thank you for being with me on my special day. I would like to thank you all, my real family, for supporting me. Uncle, I thank you for staying by my side even if I've sometimes disrespected you. Thank you to my real friends, who loved me for who I truly am. Let us now prepare for my coronation."

Everyone else in the room stood up and gave Zuko a group hug. Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka and Suki went out of the room to prepare for the coronation. Iroh and Zuko were the only ones left.

"Nephew, I am really proud of you"

"Thank you, Uncle!" Zuko said. He pulled his uncle into a tight hug.

"I'll watch your coronation from the side of the plaza. You must prepare now. Go!"

Zuko smiled at his uncle and walked out of the dining room.

~ooOoo~

A few hours later, a crowd was gathered at the Coronation Plaza waiting for their new Fire Lord. The crowd was divided into four groups – the Swampbenders, the Waterbenders, the Earthbenders, and the Firebenders. Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Mai, and Ty Lee were at the front of the crowd. They were mingling with other people in the crowd.

Suddenly, a loud bang of a gong was heard. The soon to be Fire Lord went out of the curtains in his full Fire Lord regalia. The crowd cheered loudly.

"Please, the real hero… is the Avatar" Zuko said while waving his hand.

Aang went out of the curtains wearing his formal Air Nomad clothes.

"Today, this war is finally over. I promised my Uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation, and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path, and begin a new era of love and peace."

After Zuko made his speech, he knelt in front of the crowd.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" The Fire Sage said before placing the diadem onto Zuko's top knot.

Zuko stood up and Aang went to his side. The crowd cheered once more. While standing in front of the crowd, Zuko reflected on what he had foreseen during his banishment.

_He had foreseen a future where his father would praise him in front of the whole world._ _Instead, a man loved him unconditionally unlike his true father. That man was his Uncle Iroh._

_He had foreseen a future where everyone would respect him. Everyone, not just the Fire Nation citizens, respected him for his beliefs._

_And most of all, he had foreseen a future where he would be the Fire Lord of his nation. He did become the Fire Lord, but a Fire Lord of a new era of peace. _

He had foreseen his future in the past, but he never expected to fulfill his future the way he did.

_**~~~End~~~**_

**A/N: I've noticed that Zuko fulfilled his destiny in a way that he did not expect. He thought that his destiny was to capture the Avatar but instead he allied with the Avatar. This thought of mine turned into a fanfiction. **

**I also have this head cannon that Iroh attended Zuko's coronation but he was watching from the sides. I will never believe that Iroh will miss his nephew's happiest day of his life. **

**Constructive criticism is always welcome. I hope you enjoy my fanfiction! **


End file.
